fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaishi Maskara
Kaishi Maskara (会誌マスク Kaishi Masuku) is a member of Burlone Ombra, which is an Intel gathering agency run by the guild Ura's Mercenaries. Though Kai isn't part of the guild he does directly answer to Guy Zoa the leader of Borlone Ombra, who also happens to be the Guild master as well. With Kai's unique abilities, he seems to be the perfect candidate to travel to various places and fulfill his duties without being noticed. Though he is not greedy or in need of money, he will not accept a job, without being paid first as per his own principals. As he rather stay neutral to the troubles of Earthland. Appearance Kai is a 6 foot 1 individual with a lean build that may not have super tone muscles, but rather he has a body with incredible flexibility. This nimbleness gives hem a means to dodge attacks from nearly any position while attacking as well. He has black hair that match perfectly with his black eyes and as per his own personal preference it also matches the black tux he is always wearing, No matter the situations he is always wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes,black belt, black silk gloves, a white dress shirts with a black tie and a black vest over that with a black jacket completing the set. Though some peculiar things he does wear are, a white bandage wrapped around his head covering his forehead, while his smooth black hair covers most of the bandage. He also wears large earrings on each ear, that have lacrimas attached to them for communication and escaping purposes. There are times, Kai has no choice but to fight and during these rare occasions he likes to take of his vest, jacket along with the bandage on his head. This allows him to move a bit more freely and fight more seriously. Though he usually keeps the tie only a little bit more loosened as he still says he has to look somewhat professional. He does however, wear regular clothing from time to time usually wearing a black turtle neck with black trousers and black boots. He still keeps his earrings as he wears them at all times, but he does take off his bandage wrapped around his head exposing a tattoo his has at the center of his forehead of a cross. Though only a few people have seen him in such a relaxed state as he is almost always about business. He in fact has about ten pairs of his black suit all looking the same while he also changes it up from time to time wearing different colored vests or shirts. Thanks to his summoning Magic, he is capable of acquiring his clothing at almost anytime he wishes. Personality Kai is a tedious worker and rarely spends his time in one place or with any one person for that matter. It is not that he hates those around him, but rather he finds things to become monotonous rather quickly. Being quite fickle he has a hard time keeping an interest on the people he meets. Rather said, he talks to people out of pure necessity since his one and only pleasure is knowledge. Finding the unknown, discovering new or old treasures or simply knowing everything about everything. Though his true nature would hinder his work, he became very good at acting and showing emotions necessary to get what he needs from playing the happy guy, the victim or any role he needs to take in order to achieve his goal. No matter where he goes, he is mostly always putting on a facade. Even during tragedies that cost the lives of many, he will act the part even if he doesn't share the feeling of sadness as his comrades. Kai has seen death before him and didn't so much as bat an eye, he has even killed, though not out of pleasure, but still felt nothing This sometimes making him out to be a cold person that has no real emotions of his own, specially to those who actually know how he really is. He cares not about what is right or wrong and usually won't interfere in the affairs of others. Being meant to only gather information, Kai cares very little about squabbles between guilds, though given the right price he will fulfill almost any mission, which is actually one of the reasons he met Guy and got involved in Burlone Ombra. Kai is not greedy and doesn't worry about money, but rather it's his own personal choice and his own way of being neutral. Once paid, he will fulfill his mission anyway possible and will never betray his contractor, even if offered more money during a mission. History There isn't Much known about Kai and his past as he refuses to talk about it. Everytime the subject comes up he always responds with "It was Boring". All that is known is that since he was young he has been traveling around the world getting in trouble where ever he goes. This fact is only known do to the fact he has been in trouble with the council multiple times, for trespassing into prohibited areas and even the council itself for research puroposes. Which has landed him in prison quite a few times in the past. His goal has always been to know everything not having a set location in mind, thinking the journey is what is important and not the destination. He has always be driven to learn all he can, to view what is not meant to be seen. To change the impossible to the probable. To make the unknown, known. Which in turn has made quite a few problems for him as many places he ventures are restricted areas or even Dark Guild Hideouts, which has occasionally black listed him in many different organizations. Though truth be told it has never stopped him. As he grew older, he perfected his craft that with his unique set of abilities he has been able to infiltrate such places, without being noticed and has done so for many years now. On his last endeavor before joining Burlone Ombra, Kai was researching a cave, said to house a powerful sword, said to belong to a king of the past, with the abilities to cancel any and all spells. With the blade so sharp, one swing could cut straight through a mountain. Unfortunately when he arrived, it proved to be only a tall tale. The sword was no where to be found. All he did find was a pocket of concentrated Eternano. It was at this time he met Sei Isdeth, Melanie Sullivan and Guy Zoa, who were on a mission to stabilize the eternano pocket. Which they succeeded in doing. It was this meeting that Guy decided to employ Kai as the first member of Burlone Ombra and although he hasn't given up on searching for the sword. with each passing year, the possibility the sword actually existed diminishes more and more. Forcing his hand to seek help and join the Intelligence agency Burlone Ombra. Magic and Abilities Heightened Reflexes: '''Kai is not inherently strong, but he does however have amazing reflexes that allow him to be an incredibly hard target to hit as well as being hard to dodge. His nimbleness combined with his amazing speed allows him to chase his opponents to no end, attacking in between movements. He can be dodging an attack while also launching an attack of his own at the same time. Even attacks that are mere inches away are not impossible for him to dodge and in fact, Kai tends to let incoming attacks get real close and then dodge at the last possible moment fooling his foes thinking their attacks connected. Even when being attacked by multiple targets, Kai has the ability to keep calm and evade. His reaction time makes it look like he is predicting every single movement his opponent makes. '''Intelligent: Heaven's Eye: Shadow Magic Shadow Magic is the ability to manipulate and create shadows either using their own Eternano or from the surrounding area. Even to the point of being able to change their bodies and become a shadow themselves. This allows him to blend in with the surroundings, wherever a shadow may reside. They can blend in so perfectly that their presence disappears completely making it a perfect weapon for Kai who prefers to stay hidden during his missions. This also gives Kai a unique way to travel, for as long as a shadow is around he can traverse through them at high speeds to almost any location even entering areas meant to be closed. Though blending into the surrounding shadows isn't the only way he uses the shadow body since he is able to create elongated shadow limbs to extend his range of attacks or maybe even change the shape of his body to create weaponized limbs ranging from claws to hammers or swords. He can also use his shadow body to dodge attacks or cushion blows by absorbing attacks and releasing the force back at his opponents. Another way he uses this magic is by manipulating the shadows in the surrounding area to trap his opponents, attack them or even creating shields. He can change the shape of shadows to almost anything he desires ranging from simple shapes like walls and orbs to more complicated shapes like cylinders and full size people or weapons. Kai can convert his own magic to that of shadows which allows him to shoot out projectiles made of shadows, usually in the form of orbs or hands. He can concentrate his magic to create streams and beams, but they do take longer to execute, but more often than not they also create a lot more damage. * Shadow Wave: By simply swinging either arm, Kai releases a massive wave of his Shadow Magic. This shadow wave can be used to block incoming attacks, push Kai's opponent(s), blasting them with great force or envelop a large area with his Shadow Magic. The Shadow Wave can also be used in conjunction with his various other spells. * Shadow Fists/Hands: '''This type of spell is one of the most common for users or shadow magic, but it no way means its weak as its use differs for each individual. In Kai's case, he uses this spell in many different ways. He is capable of shooting multiple shadow hands or fists from his magic cirlcle he creates in front of his palm. These shadow hands or fists are capable of exploding on contact or push their target with great force. Though he is also able to shoot out a shadow hand directly from his palm. While doing so though he can only shoot one, but it seems to be able to activate much faster. Another use for this spell is that rather then hitting his opponent the shadow hands capture and bind his targets. Squeezing them to a great degree that it could break bones in a matter of seconds. While he launches the shadow hand from his palm and uses it to capture his target, he is able to use the shadow hand as a whip of sorts. Either using it to maneuver himself around or if he has someone caught, he can toss them around slamming them into foreign objects causing great damage. The shadow hands will not release his targets unless Kai wishes it or if the spell is cancelled out by someone else. Though trying to attack the shadow hands with regular spells will do nothing but faze through them, unless using those of the light element. This spell is also part of another spell called '''Shadow Binding '''which is when Kai slams his palm into the ground and creates a magic cirlce around him. From said circle, shadow hands traverse through the ground until they reach their target. They shoot up from the ground and wrap around their target. As soon as someone is caught they are immediately squeezed with great force plus the sensation of fatique begins to overtake them. This is do to the spell slowly sapping away the targets magic, until they collapse. If any one besides Kai gets near, the shadow hands wrapped around the individual will release long thin spikes to puncture all would be heroes. * '''Shadow Ripper: '''This spell takes on a few different shapes, but the most common one being able to shoot out what looks like to be scythes made of shadows from a magic circle of Kai's creation. This magic circle can be created in a multiple of ways. First and the most simple by creating one in front of his palm. The other way requires the use of pre-existing shadows in the vicinity. Kai infuses and item with his shadow magic, which can be almost anything like his kunai or even a pebble. In fact he can also use his Shadow Fists spell as well. The infused item gets launched at a pre-existing shadow and once contact has been made a magic circle is created and from it, the shadow scythes shoot out. The most devastating use of this form is when using the opponents own shadow to release Shadow Ripper. As long as a shadow is present no matter the size, the magic circle can be created. With this also comes another form of this spell called '''Shadow Ripper Grave '''which is when Kai uses Shadow Ripper with his opponents shadow, but instead of multiple shadow scythes shooting out only one large one comes out and stabs the target, though it causes no damage. Instead the shadow scythe simply clings to the target, while at the same time dragging the target down onto a shadow abyss created by the magic circle. Though it will only drag them down half way as Kai has yet to fully use this spell to kill his targets. He simply uses this to trap his foes and then proceed to knock them out with another spell or his sleep magic. Another unique alternate to this spell is when Kai uses his own shadow to create this spell as it takes on another form all together. Which he calls '''Shadow Reaper. When the infused item hits Kai's shadow instead of shadow scythes coming out, a large massive shadow being is formed carrying a massive scythe. This shadow being proving to be quite troublesome as it uses its massive scythe to block or repel incoming attacks as well as destroying anything within its reach. The scythe capable of cutting through solid rock like if it were paper. This shadow being is always attached to Kai as if Kai's shadow has taken on life of it's own. Shadow Reaper cannot be easily destroyed as most attacks tend to faze through him or when he does receive damage it is able to absorb the surrounding shadows to replenish itself, though using Shadow Reaper does take its toll on Kai as it drains his magic greatly. 250px|left * World: '''This spell is one of the more advanced spells in Kai's arsenal. It requires large amounts of magic to pull off, but it is also quite devastating. This spell essentially concentrates Kai's Shadow Magic and forms a massive dome of darkness. Any and all inside the dome are affected, but instead of the dome being pitch black anything inside becomes grey as if all color has been erased leaving only the different tones of grey in its place. Since the dome is essentially all shadow, all of Kai's spells can be activated at anytime and anyplace, even inches away from his opponents. This spell becomes an area that Kai can control with almost absolute authority. Even using his opponents spells against them isn't out of the realm of possibility since as soon as they are released within World, they are enveloped by Kai's Shadow Magic, this including controlling his opponents as well. Thanks to his Shadow Emperor spell. Whats more, even light spells can be rendered useless though this relies heavily on the targets capabilities and strength. Once someone has entered World, a veil of shadow surrounds them blocking most light spells from being activated unless they can overpower World all together, though it would take large amounts of magic to do so. It's also during World's activation that another spell takes affect and that being his summoning Magic spell to summon his two '''Ghost Fish. Ghost Fish cannot take physical form unless being surrounded by darkness, since any type of light is quite harmful to them. They attack with razor sharp teeth that can eat through a person in seconds. Though it is quite unusual as, the one being attacked will feel no pain and even when the fish tear the limbs of his foes no blood is released. They can eat a person whole and the person will feel nothing, but confusion. That is until World is cancelled out and the Ghost fish Disappear letting their target die without any pain. * Thanatos: ''' This spell requires not only his own magic, but the convertion of the surrounding Eternano into his magic. Kai essentially creates a massive 10 foot shadow being he calls Thanatos. This being moves in parallel with Kai despite its massive size and despite it floating in the air. This shadow being is capable of shooting concentrated shadow beams from its eyes as well as release mulitple shadow orbs from its body that explode on contact. Having Summoning Magic, Kai thought to try and create a summoning of his own. Which resulted in the creation of Thanatos. This being using Shadow Magic to make the physical body durable and flexible. His body is also capable of regeneration as long as Kai has the magic to do so. Thanatos does have to stay by Kai's side, but that is what makes it so troublesome. Attached to Thanatos are multiple shadow chains that Kai is able to use at will. They serve to deflect and block attacks as well as trapping his foes. He of course can use the chains as whips and slam them into their foes or better yet the chains can also release the exploding shadow orbs. The chains can also circle around them to create a rotating shield. Thanatos can release streams of dark magic from it's hands as well as create pillars of concetrated magic to rise up from the ground. Unlike the other summonings at Kai's disposal, Thanatos is completely controlled by Kai's will. This requires a large amount of concentration as well as massive amounts of magic, which is why Kai rarely uses this spell. Though it usually guarantees his win when he does. * '''Shadow Needle: This spell is one of the more basic spells in Kai's arsenal and can be activated quite easily and rapidly. Kai creates needles of his Shadow Magic that he can launch at his foes directly for piercing attacks or simply to cause distractions, even using them to predict the movements of his foes by forcing them to evade in certain directions. Shadow Needle though does have numerous uses. He is able to use this spell to activate his other spells without the knowledge of his foes. While he can't change the direction of his needles mid-flight, he is very capable of firing hundreds of his needles at once for a wider or more devastating range of attack.This most commonly known as Eraser which is activated usually when he draws a line in the air using his index and middle finger. From the drawn line shoot out hundreds of shadow needles. He can also use Eraser in another form, which is shooting a highly concentrated Shadow Needle into the shadow of his opponent for when it makes contact, many Shadow Needles emerge from their shadow towards them at high speed making it almost impossible to dodge. * Shadow Emperor: This spell that takes over the body of the target in several ways. One of them being by using his Shadow Magic to envelop his target completely covering them in a thin layer of shadow that is not very visible to others. Though this process can only work once the target is asleep, unconscious or overpowered by Kai's magic. The other way is by using his various other spells in his arsenal to inflict his shadow onto his opponent over time. For as long as his Shadow Magic has made contact with the target it will leave small resin of his magic that he can accumulate later to take over the joints of his opponents. When enough shadow has accumulated on the target, black rings will appear around the joints of the target. Which allows Kai to freely control this rings, making it possible to bend them to his will. This forcing his opponents to move awkwardly almost as if Command Magic was the cause. The final way that Kai is able to take control of his opponent requires him to engulf his opponent in high amounts of his magic while also having weakened them first. This he calls Shadow Jester '''Which when enough Magic is forced onto his opponent(s) a shadow puppet will appear behind the target. This Shadow Jester looking very peculiar as if an actual person is their, though this is done by his Shadow and Darkness Magic. This puppet controls the target by the use of shadow tendrils extending from his hands that wrap around various areas of his target. Breaking from this with brute force is almost impossible as the tendrils can extend and retract at Kai's will. This do to the fact that once this spell is activated, Kai has what appears to be the Puppet controller in his hands that controls the Shadow Jester and in turn his opponent. While controlling many at once may pose a problem he is able to switch control form one puppet to the other in seconds or he can also make his puppet fight in autopilot, though doing this does cause them to move slower and react sluggishly. '''Sleep Magic: Shockwave Magic: Summoning Magic: Summons Ghost Fish: Shadow Hound [[War Pig|'Buta']] A denizen of the Desert's of Fiore, Buta is a giant warthog roaming the desert causing a rampage wherever he goes. It's hide is so tough, it can withstand almost all weapons and multiple magical attacks without receiving a scratch. It's tough skin isn't it's only advantage as Buta is capable of using Earth Magic to attack it's foes. The only reason Buta listens to Kai is the fact Kai saved it's life when two enormous Wyverns and giant Sandworms had defeated Buta in battle. Kai having stepped in and defeating it's aggressors made a deal with Buta to have it follow its every command. Though at anytime, Buta is capable of turning against Kai. Tough Skin: Buta's skin is several times harder than steel and is capable of taking on several attacks, without receiving damage. normal weapons tend to break when clashing with his skin. being tackled by this beast, feels like being hit by a train. Speed: '''Though rather large, his speed is quite amazing. Making it extremely hard even for those with high speed to run away from him. '''Rage: It tends to get angry at almost anything, and provoking it is a double edged sword as the rage will cause him to attack more with physical attacks rather then magical, but at the same time, the rage will cause his attacks to become several times more ferocious and unpredictable. Sharp Tusks: Buta's tusk are so powerful, he can rip whole rock formations into shreds in mere seconds. being hit by one of these has caused many beasts and mages to fall. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Buta is able to create large numerous pillars rise from the ground, or create large earthquakes in the surrounding vicinity. Earth Pillar: '''Buta stomps on the ground to make numerous pillars of Earth rise up from the ground in numerous areas. This helping to attack numerous enemies or for blocking attacks coming from multiple directions. '''Earth Tackle: '''Buta stomps on the ground to cause the ground around his targets to rise up and then proceed to slam down on top of them. '''Pitfall: '''Buta creates a hole of various sizes and depths used to trap his preys. Once his foes have fallen or even while they are falling the walls of the pitfall shoot out earth needles pelting any and everyone inside the pitfall. Though Buta also uses this spell to create a temporary bed, creating the pitfall around himself with needles surrounding him in every direction in case he gets attacked while resting. '''Rock Shoot: '''By stomping on the ground, he makes large boulders shoot up from the ground, useful against flying enemies. '''Stampede: '''By stomping on the ground he creates numerous versions of himself made from the sand and earth that charge forward with incredibly force. '''Earthquake: By stomping on the ground, Buta creates a massive earthquake that renders the mobility of others almost useless. While allowing the ground to swallow his prey. Alpha call: He gives out a ferocious roar that summons, many of his kind, though they are much smaller in size and are unable to use magic. They do have the same tough skin and speed though. Black Ants Equipment Synopsis The Risk of the Unknown: Kai travels to research a cave as per a request given to him. Though what he finds seems otherworldly and extremely dangerous he pushes through to see it to the end, which earns him a great ally at the end.